The synthesis of    CH3—C(O)—S—CH2—Si(O—CH2—CH2) 3N,    CH3—C(O)—S—CH2—CH2—Si(O—CH2—CH2)3N and    CH3—C(O)—S—CH2—CH2—CH2—Si(O—CH2—CH2)3Nby transesterification of the corresponding methoxy- and ethoxysilanes with triethanolamine with liberation of methanol or ethanol is known from J. Gen. Chem. USSR (EN) 45, 1975, 1367 (Voronkov et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,206 discloses the synthesis of a compound of the general formula X′-Z′-Si(OR′)3N, where X′may be R″C(O)M′, M′ may be S, R″ may be alkyl, Z′ may be a bivalent hydrocarbon and R′ may be —CH2—CH2— or —CH(CH3)—CH2—. These compounds can be used, inter alia, as an additive for synthetic polymers.
In addition, the synthesis of    R′—S—CH2—CH2—Si(O—CH(CH3)CH2)m′(O—CH2—CH2)3−m′N by a photochemically supported addition reaction of R′SH with CH2═CH—Si(O—CH(CH3)CH2)m′(O—CH2—CH2)3−m′N is known from J. Gen. Chem. USSR (EN) 49, 1979, 1130-1136 (Voronkov et al.).
Compounds of the formula R′—S—(CH2)n′Si(O—CH(CH3)CH2)3−m′(O—CH2—CH2)m′N are known from J. Gen. Chem. USSR (EN), 49, 1979, 529-536.
The synthesis of compounds of the formulae    CH3—C(O)—S—CH2—Si(O—CH2—CH2)3N,    EtO—C(S)—S—CH2—Si(O—CH2—CH2)3N and    Et2N—C(S)—S—CH2—Si(O—CH2—CH2)3Nfrom the alkali metal salts CH3C(O)S—K, EtO—C(S)—S—K and Et2N—C(S)—S—Na in o-xylene or DMF is known from J. Gen. Chem. USSR (EN) 69(3), 1999, 394-398 (Sorokin et al.).
Furthermore, the synthesis of (R′O)2P(S)SCH2Si(OCH2CH2)3N and (R′O)2P(S)S(CH2)3Si(OCH2CH2)3N is known from Bull. Acad. Sci. USSR Div. Chem. Sci. (EN), 36, 8, 1987, 1745-1747 (Voronkov et al.).
One disadvantage of the known compounds concerns their processing behaviour in rubber mixtures, especially at high mixture viscosities.